Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Identity Crisis
by Dark Red Knight
Summary: Reefside and Angel Grove decide to host another Ranger Day in Reefside. Though will this be a repeat of the past? Gets better as it goes on. MMPR&DT During DT. AU. Enjoy!
1. Intro

When Reefside, California and Angel Grove, California decide to host another Power Rangers day at Reefside all seems good. Using technology on Aquitar, Billy regenerates the MMPR morphing coin use for 1 hour. Though when an ancient prop is taken from its hiding place more evil is released. Will the Power Rangers be able to stop all this evil force from destroying man kind or is this the end of the Power Rangers for good? Find out now on Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

(Power Rangers Dino Thunder Theme Music plays)

Starring

Rangers

Conner McKnight

Dino Thunder Red Ranger

Ethan James

Dino Thunder Blue Ranger

Kira Ford

Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger

Trent Fernandez

Dino Thunder White Ranger

Tommy Oliver

Dino Thunder Black Ranger

MMPR: Jason, Billy, Zach, Trini, and Kimberly

Allies - Haley

Villians

Lord Messegog

Elsa

Zeltrax

Rita Repulsa

Goldar

Tyrannodromes

Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Identity Crisis

AN: This episode takes place right after "A Star is Torn", but Tommy just got out of his ranger suit.


	2. Beggining of it All

**Chapter 1**

The setting is in the park right after Kira finished her music video shoot out.

Kira: "Was I really bad? It seemed like no one was there. I don't think I even saw Dr. O there."

Conner: "You were awesome. Maybe something really important happened."

Kira gives an evil glare to Conner.

Trent: "I think he meant something really important."

Kira: "Like what?"

Conner: "Like a ranger emergency or a family emergency."

Kira: "I guess you are right. There are a lot of things that are more important than this concert."

Trent: "That isn't true."

Conner: "I would definitely blow some cool stuff off to see your concert because your concert is cooler."

Kira: "Consider your self lucky Conner. You just saved yourself twice."

Trent: "Ethan, you've been pretty quiet in this conversation. It isn't like you."

Ethan: "I just can't believe that Cassidy is my dream date."

Conner: "You had to answer all those questions to go out with Cassidy."

Ethan: "Very funny Conner."

He looks down at the ground.

Trent: "What is wrong."

Ethan: "As stupid as this is going to sound I actually wanted to go a bit deeper and get a girl I would go out with."

Kira: "Sorry. It must be harsh -"

Conner: "Getting with Cassidy."

Ethan: "It isn't the worst thing in the world. You know what I'll give it a try."

Conner: "That is the bravest thing you have said as a ranger."

Ethan: "Once again, very funny Conner."

Trent's phone rings.

Trent: "That is probably Hayley. I better get back to the Cyber Cafe."

Conner: "See you later."

Trent leaves.

Kira: "What do you guys want to do?"

Ethan: "I don't know."

Conner: "I'm overstuffed with work. Though this Saturday I actually got four tickets to the new movie. So if you guys plus Trent wanted to come we could hang out Saturday."

Kira: "Sounds like a good idea."

Ethan: "Good idea?! It is a great idea! I was trying to get tickets to that movie for weeks and it was sold out in all of Reefside! I will see you Saturday. Oh yeah, I have to go. I have a lot of paleontology to catch up on."

Kira: "I guess I will see you Saturday, Conner."

She was about to leave, but Conner grabbed her arm.

Conner: "Kira, can I have a word with you now?"

Kira: "Sure."

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. The Announcement

Chapter 2

The scenery changes to Dr. Oliver's secret lab.

Hayley: "I think Conner is going to be very suprised and happy about what updates I'm adding to the Mesadonrover Zord."

Tommy: "I know. Hopefully it will make our fight against Messegog easier. I just hope that Zeltrax is really gone. It would take a lot of strength to survive that massive explosion."

Hayley picks up the newspaper that is located on the keyboard.

Hayley: "Tommy, did you read the newspaper today?"

Tommy: "No, why?"

Hayley: "There is an article in there that is very interesting and suprising. In fact it is so interesting and suprising it is on the first page."

Tommy picks up the paper and reads the headline.

Tommy: "I can't believe it. That can't be possible."

Hayley: "Maybe you want to read the whole thing."

Tommy: "I guess that is a good idea."

He reads through the article very slowly and then sighs.

Tommy: "This is really going to upset the goverment. There is no way all the Power Rangers could even be here, let alone show up in a real uniform. Billy is on Aquitar and probally won't here about this news and even if he did our morphers don't works, so no ranger uniform."

Hayley: "I guess you are right."

Tommy: "Oh well."

Hayley: "Maybe I can help. I think this Ranger Day can't be a bad idea. Wasn't there one before?"

Tommy: "Yeah there was one and it resulted in mass chaos."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira then arrive.

Tommy: "It is good that you are here. -"

The alarms start to go off.

Tommy: "This doesn't look good. You guys go and I'll try to contact Trent."

Conner takes center stage.

Conner: "Ready?"

Ethan and Kira: "Ready!"

Conner, Ethan, and Kira: "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!"

The Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers touch their morphers and morph.

Conner: "Tyranno Power!"

Ethan: "Tricera Power!"

Kira: "Ptera Power!"

Conner, Ethan, and Kira: "Power Rangers Dino Thunder!"

The Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers take their respective Raptor cycles and take off.

Tommy: "Trent, this is Tommy. If you can hear me, head down to the town center because the rangers are in trouble."

Trent: "I heard you. I'm heading down right now!"

He goes to a wall so he can blend in.

Trent: "White Ranger Dino Thunder!"

He touches his morpher and morphs into the White Ranger.

Trent: "Dino Power!"

He summons his AV cycle and heads down towards the town center.

Tommy: "You three holding out ok?"

The scene changes to the town center.

Conner: "Yeah, we are doing fine. Guys, let's finish off these clowns faster."

Ethan: "Amen to that."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira: "Super Dino Mode!"

They transform into Super Dino Mode and than quickly finish off the Tyrannodromes.

Conner: "Now to beat that clown."

Ethan: "The scary thing is that you are actually being literal because that thing is a clown."

The three rangers start to charge it, but Trent makes it explode with his Drago Sword.

Trent: "Sorry I was late."

Conner: "No problem. As long as that monster is destroyed, everything is ok."

Kira: "Is is just me or is something wrong. That monster almost seemed to easy to beat."

Ethan is picking up a notebook.

Conner: "Ethan, what are you doing?"

Ethan: "When the monster exploded, this appeared."

Conner: "I think we should bring it back to Dr. O."

The scene changes to Messegog's lab.

Messegog: "Finally, mission success."

End of Chapter 2


	4. The Original Power Rangers

Chapter 3

The scene changes to an early spring day in New York as a tall and built white american is visible.

Jason: "I can't believe that my life is now constantly on the move. I must have had eight new karate centers open this month."

He walks to his house and picks up the New York Times.

Jason: "I wonder if anything interesting has been happening. I should pick up a cup of joe and check it out."

He goes to Starbucks and once he sits down he takes out the paper and picks up his mug.

Jason: "Wow, that looks like a big article. It must be really intersting."

He looks at the article and spills his coffe all over the floor and on his pants.

Jason: "No way!"

He is about to read the article and then feels the burning coffe on his pants.

Jason: "Maybe I should go home and read this."

CENTERHe picks up the paper and rushes home./CENTER

Jason: "I should probally get cleaned up before I read the paper."

He is about to go to his room when the phone rings and he then rushes to pick up the phone.

Jason: "This is Jason Lee Scott. How may I help you?"

Trini: "Hey Jason, it's Trini."

Jason: "I can't believe it. I haven't spoken to you in such a long time."

Trini: "You sound like you are a secretary. Do you work for Trump?"

Jason: "Very funny. So why did you call."

Trini: "Did you read the paper today?"

Jason: "Yeah. So you also know about it."

Trini: "I do. So I was wondering are you going on Saturday?"

Jason: "I don't know. It would be hard getting ready. Plus it is really hard to get a plane that quickly, expecially since what is going on."

Trini: "Well I happen to have to tickets. I was telling my flight agent I was going and he was teasing me around saying I should have a boy friend come with me."

Jason: "Trini -"

Trini: "I didn't mean it that way, Jason! I was just saying I have an extra ticket because of my agent."

Jason: "I guess I'll go."

Trini: "The flight is seven thirty pm Thursday night."

Jason: "Ok, I guess I will try to get a hotel or something. Do you know if any one else is coming?"

Trini: "I don't know. I heard that you were in New York so I knew how to reach you."

Jason: "I'll try getting Tommy and Zach, if you get Kimberlly and Billy."

Trini: "So I guess I have to reach Aquitar some how. Though we have have a bigger problem."

Jason: "What is it?"

Trini: "Tommy and Kimberly, do you think that every thing will go ok between the two of them."

Jason: "I think every thing will go smoothly. I now know that you are in New York so I will get to your house around four thirty thursday, ok?"

Trini: "Ok."

Jason: "Bye."

Trini: "Bye."

They hang up their phones.

Jason: "How am I going to reach Zach and Tommy?"

He picks up the Yellow pages.

Jason: "He has got to be some where in the USA."

He finds him in Michigan.

Jason: "I better wish my self good luck. Zach is never around."

The scene changes to Zach's house in Michigan as Zach is about to leave.

Zach: "I got my keys and my iPod. I am definitely ready to go."

His phone rings as he picks up.

Zach: "This is Zach. Who ever this is can it wait about two hours?"

Jason: "This is Jason and no it can't wait two hours."

Zach: "Well if I knew that it was my best friend that was calling, I would have waited. So what's up?"

Jason: "The sky. Any way have you read the paper today?"

Zach: "Yeah I did. I know what you are referring to."

Jason: "So are you going?"

Zach: "I don't know, you?"

Jason: "Trini and I are going."

Zach: "Finally, after all those long years of waiting."

Jason: "It isn't like that Zach!"

Zach: "Well I guess I will try to go, if I can book a plane."

Jason: "Don't think you are fooling me. I know you have never had trouble catching a plane."

Zach: "I'll try booking a flight right now. Hold on for a second."

He flips up his laptop and quickly uses the flight tracker.

Zach: "I can get one Thursday night."

Jason: "That is when Trini and I are getting a flight. I told Trini I'll try to get some hotel rooms."

Zach: "I guess I will see you Thursday night. Give me a call later."

Jason: "Before you go, do you know where Tommy lives?"

Zach: "No. The last time I tried to call him his name wasn't in the Yellow Pages."

Jason: "Oh well. I'll talk to you tonight."

Zach: "Okay, bye."

Jason: "Bye."

They hang up their phones.

Jason: "I wonder how Trini is doing?"

Jason's phone rings.

Jason: "This is Jason."

Trini: "I got both of them and they are both heading down Thursday night."

Jason: "I'm guessing this is Trini."

Trini: "Sorry."

Jason: "How did you get Billy?"

Trini: "He isn't on Aquitar, he is back on earth."

Jason: "That is cool and you actully got Kimberly?"

Trini: "I just got her at the last second. So how about you?"

Jason: "I got Zach at the last second."

Trini: "How about Tommy?"

Jason: "No luck at all. His name isn't located in any of the Yellow Pages."

Trini: "That is funny. I hope he is ok."

Jason: "I hope he is to. I'll call you later. It seems like I have a lot of hotel rooms to book."

Trini: "I'll let you do your hard work. Bye."

Jason: "Bye."

They hang up their phones.

Jason: "I hope Tommy is ok."

End of Chapter 3


	5. Plan Revealing

CENTERBChapter 4/B/CENTER

The scene changes back to Reefside as the four rangers are walking to Dr. Oliver's house.

Conner: "I wonder why a notebook would appear after a monster exploded."

Ethan: "I would like to know what is in that note book."

Kira: "Do you guys have a strange feeling that Messegog wanted us to beat the monster and get the notebook."

Conner: "I was just about to say that."

Trent: "Maybe it was there before the monster exploded or maybe the monster just stole it or something."

Ethan: "I just hope it is something not too bad."

Trent: "Considering that we deal with Messegog, nothing is too bad."

Suddenly a group of Tyrranodromes appear.

Ethan: "Great! Just what we needed."

Conner: "Let's take them down guys!"

Ethan, Kira, and Trent: "Right!"

They start fighting the Tyrranodromes.

Conner: "I guess we know that Messegog wants that notebook back."

Kira: "Well thanks for the tip, Mr. Obvious."

Conner: "Let's make sure Messegog doesn't get it back."

Ethan: "Let's just take care of this quickly."

Trent: "I agree with Ethan, we need to take care of this quickly."

Conner: "You guys are right. Let's use our special powers!"

Ethan: "Anything to get the job done."

The rangers split up.

Trent: "I got the guys to the West!"

He begins to fight the Tyranodromes to the west.

Trent: "Wow, there are a ton of them. I better blend in."

He touches a tree and becomes invisble to all the Tyranodromes.

Trent: "Now!"

Trent jumps up onto the tree and then flips down knocking down several Tyranodromes.

Trent: "Only a half more to go!"

Kira: "I'll get the guys to the East!"

Kira begins to fight the Tyranodromes to the East.

Kira: "I never expected so many of them. Oh well."

She does a round house kick knocking one Tyranodrome down and using her momentum flips over knocking another two down.

Kira: "Well that isn't really getting me anywhere."

She was about to use her loud scream.

Kira: "Guys, cover your ears."

Conner, Ethan, and Trent: "Right!"

The boys cover their ears as Kira uses her Ptera Scream

Kira: "Great. I only have another half to go."

Ethan: "I'll take care of the hiding Tyranodromes!"

He runs south behind a row of trees to where a group of Tyranodromes was planning an ambush.

Ethan: "I don't think so."

He punches two of the Tyranodromes in the stomach and then uses his grip to flip over and hit another one.

Ethan: "I got to start picking up the pace."

He uses his super defense attack to throw down a couple of charging Tyranodromes.

Ethan: "Only another half to go."

Conner: "I'll take the Tyranodromes after the notebook!"

He starts fighting the Tyranodromes that are trying to pick up the notebook.

Conner: "Oh no you don't."

He seep kicks two Tyranodromes and then scissor kicks another one.

Conner: "I need to protect the notebook."

He goes up to the Tyranodromes and uses his super speed to fight the Tyrandromes that get closest to the notebook.

Conner: "Now only another half to go."

As the rangers prepare to fight the next half the Tyranodromes dissapear.

Conner: "That was strange."

The other rangers run up to Conner.

Ethan: "Let's just get this notebook back to Tommy asap."

Conner: "Your right. Let's go."

The rangers hurry off to Tommy's house.

Kira: "I forgot. I have to prepare for a small concert at the cafe tommorow. We really need to hurry up."

Conner: "Then let's go."

A tall figure with tons of black armor appears out of the shadows, when the rangers are gone.

Zeltrax: "Finally, the end of the Power Rangers is near."

BCENTEREnd of Chapter 4/CENTER/B


	6. Old Evil

CENTERBChapter 5/B/CENTER

Zeltrax appears back at Messegog's base.

Messegog: "What is the status on part 2 of our plan ?"

Zeltrax: "Plan 2 commenced and succeded, my lord."

Messegog: "You finally didn't fail me for once. Well done Zeltrax."

Zeltrax: "It was an honor, my lord."

Suddenly a tall and slim women wearing what looks like black leather appears.

Messegog: "Elsa, perfect timing. Commence part three of the plan."

Elsa: "As you wish. my majesty."

She goes to the Geo Randomizer.

Elsa: "We are going to need some this and a little bit of that and a ton of that."

She presses down the control as fog appears in a chamber.

Elsa: "This monster will be exactly like you wanted it to be, my majesty."

Messegog: "You better hope it is, Elsa. For I do not accept failure!"

The fog appears and it shows a tall aligator (he is standing) with armor and two swords.

Elsa: "Meet Zarcon. He is definetly devistating with his swords."

Zarcon: "I will do anything to serve you, my lord."

Messegog: "Well done Elsa. Just the monster we needed. Soon the Power Rangers will be no more and the world go back to the age of the dinosaurs!"

Messegog enters a hidden chamber in his lab. When he goes inside the light automatically turns on and an unnormally large security vault security vault appears. With a twitch of his finger, the vault automatically opens. Then Messegog takes out a sharp, golden blade. When Messegog is done he walks back to the main lab room.

Messegog: "Zarcon, take this blade and destroy the Power Rangers with it."

Zarcon: "What do you want me to do when they are dead my lord? I will kill them quickly and painfuly."

Messegog: "When you are finished killing them, I will give you you next set of instructions. Now go, before I lose my paitence!"

Zarcon: "I'm going right now, my liege!"

Messegog: "Zeltrax, go down with him and bring the Tyrannodromes. Then come back here immeadietly!"

Zeltrax: "I will do what ever you ask, my lord."

Zeltrax opens a green and black, toxic colored portal. He takes Zarcon and enters the portal with a lot of Tyranodromes. Then Zeltrax and Zarcon arrive in the city and Zarcon starts wrecking havoc on the city.

Back at the Forest.

Conner: "Almost there guys. Just about a minute and half to go!"

Ethan: "Or two seconds for you. Why don't you just use your super speed?"

Conner: "I could use the excersise."

Kira: "Thank god that we are almost there. I really need to get ready. This has been such an exhausting day!"

Trent: "Amen to that!"

Back at Tommy Oliver's house.

Tommy: "Hayley, you can go. The day is almost over and the rangers are coming back. Plus you have a buisness to run."

Hayley: "Thanks Tommy. I guess I will see you tommorow."

Hayley is about to leave and the alarm goes off. Tommy looks at his computer and sees Zarcon wreaking havoc on the city. More importantly Tommy thinks he sees Zarcon holding something that looks very familiar to him.

Tommy: "That can't be true."

Hayley: "Maybe I should leave later. We do have a ranger emergency on our hands."

Tommy: "Thanks Hayley. I'm going to contact the others."

Tommy presses his Dino gem and is starting to speak into it.

Tommy: "Guys we have a bad situation on our hands. We have a monster that is destroying the city really quickly. You need to get there as fast as you can and destroy him!"

Back at the forest.

Conner: "About a minute left. I'm so happy that Messegog called it quits for the day. Those monsters were so easy to beat."

Kira: "I know. Finally, Messegog has not caused us any trouble at all. We really needed the half day off."

There Dino gems beep and they hear Tommy's message.

Ethan: "I can't beleive this. We were a minute away from giving Tommy that book and getting the rest of the day off."

Trent: "I know how you are feeling man."

Conner: "I'm guessing that they are still after that book. Trent, go back to Tommy's house and give him the book. Once you are done, come back and help us."

Trent: "I'm all over it, Conner!"

Conner gives Trent the book and Trent runs away. Trent holds the book close to his shoulder like a American football player so no one can steal it from him.

Conner: "Now it is time to take out this monster and finally get our day off."

Conner takess center stage. He then pushes his Dino gem as it transforms in to a dino morpher. Then Ethan and Kira do the same.

Conner: "Ready?"

Ethan and Kira: "Ready!"

All three of them: "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!"

Conner pushes the button on his morpher. He then flips up into the air as his red ranger suit appears, except for the helmet. Conner then lands as as the ground changes into smaller segements of rocks over a volcano. His red helmet then appears and the Tyranosoaurus Zord appears behind him. He then strikes a pose and says "Tyrano Power!"

Ethan pushes the button on his morpher. He then flips up into the air as his blue ranger suit appears, except for the helmet. Ethan then lands as the ground changes into smaller segments of rocks over a volcano. His blue helmet then appears and the Triceratops Zord appears behind him. He then strikes a pose and says "Tricera Power!"

Kira pushes the button on her morpher. She then flips up into the air as her yellow ranger suit appears, except for the helmet. Kira then lands as the ground changes into smaller segments of rocks over a volcano. Her yellow helmet then appears and the Pteradactal Zord appears behind her. She then strikes a pose and says "Ptera Power!"

All three rangers: "Power Rangers Dino Thunder!"

Conner: "Let's go guys!"

Tommy: "Guys, I'm sending your raptor cycles. Trent told me he is almost here."

All three rangers: "Right!"

The raptor cycles appear and each ranger hops on their respective raptor cycle.

Tommy: "Like I said, that monster is still in the city. We need to stop him as fast as we can! Many buildings have been destroyed and loads of people have been hurt!"

Conner: "We'll get their as fast as we can. Who ever that guy is, he will be no match for the Power Rangers!"

Kira: "You said it Conner!"

Ethan: "Guys, maybe we should leave before it gets worse."

Conner: "That is a good idea."

The rangers charge to the city on their Raptor Cycles.

Tommy: "First I have to wait for Trent and then I got to help out the rangers."

Trent then arrives.

Trent: "Here is the book that we found, Dr. O. We have no clue what it does or where it came from. Though the other guys seem like they are going to need some help."

Trent is about to morph.

Tommy: "Trent I will need you here. Something tells me that we really lost all of those battles."

Trent: "What ever you say Dr. O."

Tommy pushes down his Dino gem.

Tommy: "Guys, I told Trent to stay with me. So it will just be the three of you. Please be careful."

Conner: "Don't worry, we will."

Ethan: "Don't you mean, we as in, Kira and me. You are never careful Conner."

Kira: "Ethan if you haven't noticed, this is not the time to crack jokes."

The rangers finally reach Zarcon, only to be confronted by Tyranodromes.

Conner: "Oh joy! I say we make this quick. Let's do this guys!"

Ethan and Kira: "Right!"

All three Rangers: "Thunder Max Blasters!"

All three rangers take out their blasters and fire away. Strangely enough it seems like the Tyranodromes are getting out of the way before they get hit by the laser blasts.

Ethan: "Conner, this isn't working. We got to come up with another plan. Though it would be to dangerous for you to go Tyrassic right now. If you did you would have to beet all of those Tyranodromes and that monster by your self."

Kira: "He has a point Conner. These guys seem stronger. It would be way too dangerous if you used the shield of Triumph, yet none of our lasers are doing anything to the Tyrandromes. We need to get some more fire power."

Conner: "It seems like they are jumping out of the way just before the lasers are hitting them. If we used our swords, we would have to take them all out one at a time. Unfortunately that seems to be the only way we will be able to beat them. So let's do it guys."

Ethan and Kira: "What ever you say, Conner."

The three rangers: "Thunder Max Sabers!"

The rangers pull out their swords and start a huge charge against the Tyranodromes. Using their raptor cycles they speed up to boost the effect of their sword strike, which helps them take out a lot more Tyranodromes. Though they find that there still are a lot left.

Conner: "Kira, it is show time!"

Kira: "Right, just cover you ears."

The guys cover thier ears as Kira launches a massive sonic wave attack at a really fast speed knocking down the majority of the Tyranodromes. While the other Tyranodromes are trying to avoid Kira's blast Conner and Ethan take them out with their swords.

Conner: "Just one more to go, guys. Let's show him who he is messing with!"

Kira and Ethan nod in agreement as all three Rangers jump off their Raptor Cycles and approach Zarcon.

Kira: "Who ever you are you are not going anywhere. So we can take this the easy way or the hard way. It is your choice."

Zarcon starts charging the Rangers and knocking them down.

Ethan: "I think he agreed to the hard way."

Conner: "Then let's give him what he wished for!"

Kira first dives at Zarcon, but gets easily knocked out of the way. Then Ethan charges at him with a jab to the stomach. Though he misses and Zarcon grabs Ethan's wrist and throws him into the rushing Conner. Though Zarcon doesn't know about Conner's speed so Conner catches Ethan and helps him to his feet and then round house kicks Zarcon when Zarcon is only fifty percent aware. Then Conner gets pushed away, but Ethan and Kira do a tag team side kick, but miss and Zarcon throws both of them into Conner.

Zarcon: "Rangers I feel so terribly sorry for you that you only got to experience me warming up. Though there is always the second entree."

He takes out his two swords and rushes at the rangers and knocks them all down with his swords and then charges them up and strikes the rangers with a thunder attack sending them flying. The rangers land about a couple of blocks away and get up.

Conner: "It is time to take out the artillery!"

Kira and Ethan: "Right!"

Conner: "Tyrano Staff!"

Conner's Tyrano Staff appears in front of him as he grabs it.

Ethan: "Tricera Shield!"

Ethan's Tricera Shield appears in front of him as he grabs it.

Kira: "Ptera Grips!"

Kira's Ptera Grips appear in front of her as she grabs it.

Zarcon finally reaches the rangers as they all begin in an all out weapon fight. First Kira takes her Ptera Grips and miss slices Zarcon as he knocks her away with his sword. Then Ethan uses his Tricera Shield to attack Zarcon, but misses and can't pull it up in time to protect himself from Zarcon's sword that sends him flying. Then Conner takes his staff and manages to hit one of Zarcon's swords, but gets hit and goes flying when he gets hit with Zarcon's second sword.

Conner: "I think it is time that we teamed up on him. What do you say guys?"

Ethan: "I'm so ready to take down this Aligator Knight!"

Kira: "Lets show him who the boss really is!"

First Kira charges in with her Ptera Grips and goes for Zarcon. She hits one of his swords and when he is trying to use his other sword to knock her away, Ethan blocks for her, keeping both of his swords ready. This keeps him completly unprepared and unaware of Conner's blast right to his head. Zarcon goes down fast and hard. When he tries to get back up, Kira and Ethan jump on Conner's arms and then lunge them selves onto Zarcon striking him badly. Then Conner swipes Zarcon with a couple of powerful blows to Zarcon's chest making Zarcon really badly injured. Then Kira and Ethan take Zarcon's two swords throw them up into the air and blast them with their blasters sending them into a non visable distance.

Zarcon: "So you managed to destroy my two swords. Well see how you like this one!"

He takes out his Golden Sword.

A person in the distance: "NO!"

Zarcon starts to charge the Rangers, but is knocked down by the person in the distance, who appears to be Dr. Oliver as the Black Ranger.

Tommy: "It is time to finish this! Borachio Staff!"

Tommy takes out his Borachio Staff.

Tommy: "Energy Orb Full Power!"

Tommy hits Zordon with the energy orb and sends him flying. Then Zarcon appears to be dead, but the Golden Sword still lays on the ground and Tommy picks it up.

Tommy: "Guys, let's go back to my base. You guys look tired and we need to talk."

The rest of the rangers: "Ok. What ever you say Dr. O"

Ethan: "You don't think the monster will grow back, do you Dr. O?"

Tommy: "No. I made sure I killed him."

As the rangers are walking back to Tommy's place Elsa appears out of the shadow.

Elsa: "Mission success, my master will be very pleased!"

CENTERBEnd of Chapter 5/B/CENTER


	7. From New York to Reefside

CENTERBChapter 6/B/CENTER

Elsa creates a green portal and enters it, which leads her to Messegog's base. Before Elsa even has a chance to turn around, Messegog appears infront of her.

Messegog: "How did everything go, Elsa?"

Elsa: "Everything went just as planned, my lord. The rangers took the bait and Tommy took the sword."

Messegog: "Perfect. Now we can unleash the ultimate evil. The power rangers will finally struggle to their death."

Elsa grins evily and before long, Zeltrax comes in.

Zeltrax: "Shall I commense the next phase of the plan, Lord Messegog?"

Messegog: "Don't activate it now. I will definetly inform you when the time is right."

Zeltrax: "What ever you say. my lord."

Zeltrax then leaves the room.

Messegog: "Elsa, if I am not mistaken, you have a very important meeting with a certain someone right now."

Elsa: "I wouldn't ever dare of forgetting about that meeting, my liege."

Elsa then departs the room.

----------------------------Back at the Dr. Oliver's base ------------------------

Tommy: "That was a close one rangers, but you did a really nice job. I'm proud of what you did today."

Conner: "Thanks for your compliment Dr. O, but you were the one to finish him off."

Ethan: "Now that Conner brings up the fight, you were looking a bit more nervous than you normally do, out their Dr. O."

Kira: "Ethan is right, you looked really nervous. What made you that scared?"

Trent: "Don't try to deny it. You looked pretty nervous to me and I was watching from the computer screens."

Tommy: "Everything will be explained when the time is right."

The rangers are about to moan.

Tommy: "Now leave! I don't want to get your parents worried about you."

All the rangers, except Tommy: "Fine."

All of the rangers, except Tommy, head out Dr. O's house and hop into Conner's car. There they start heading home.

Tommy: "Another day where my past has to come back to bite me."

Hayley arrives at Dr. Thomas Oliver's house and logs onto the computers.

Tommy: "Have you gotten any thing, yet?"

Hayley: "No, but I'm still working on it."

------------------------Wednesday morning, Angel Grove-----------------------

Jason has woken up nice and early to do his early morning exercise, but can't concentrate.

Jason: "Great, I can't find out where Tommy is and now I can't get any sleep over it!"

His phone rings.

Jason: "I wonder who would be energetic to call this early in the morning."

Jason hears from a representative that this call is from Continental Airlines.

Rep: "Hello, can I speak to Jason Lee-Scott."

Jason: "That would be me. Is there a problem?"

Rep: "Unfortantely there is one. We had to cancel tomorrow night's flight."

Jason mutters to himself.

Jason: "It is ok. So when is the next flight?"

Rep: "Well the one we put on Friday morning to compensate for tommorow night is already full."

Jason: "Do you at least have one flight before Saturday day?"

Rep: "Silly me. How could I forget? We have a plane around midnight tonight."

Jason: "I guess that would work out for me. Can you still get me four extra seats and possibly five?"

Rep: "I will probally get you four extra seats if need be, but five seats are really going to be a tough amount of seats to get."

Jason: "Well, keep me posted and wait before you go, what kind of class are we flying on this plane?"

Rep: "You will get automaticly upgraded to first class."

Jason: "Sweet! Thank you so much!"

Rep: "Your welcome. I will call you back later. Have a nice day!"

The rep hangs up and Jason yawns.

Jason: "Damn! I forgot that now I have to tell everyone the plane flight is tommorow!"

Just as Jason is muttering to himself, the phone starts to ring.

Jason: "Hello."

Trini: "Hey Jason, it's Trini. I just wanted to ask how everything is going?"

Jason: "Everything is good."

Trini: "Ok then."

Jason: "Wait a second, I need to tell you something. The plane flight that was scheduled tommorow flight was cancelled. The flight that I was able to get is midnight tonight. So I need you to tell Billy and Kimberly that."

Trini: "So that means you are getting Zach. So did you get enough tickets?"

Jason: "I tried to get five extra, but they might only be able to provide four extra."

Trini: "Why do you need five extra ... oh wait a minute, how could I forget ... Tommy."

Jason: "Yeah, unfortanetly I still haven't been able to reach him."

Trini: "Maybe he will come any way. What about the hotels?"

Jason: "I got them for three in the morning any way. Just in case we would need them, so we should be fine."

Trini: "So I guess we better hurry up. I will see you at nine."

Jason: "I guess so. I'll see you later."

Both of them: "Bye."

They both hang up their phones.

Jason: "I better hurry up. I really need to get a move on!"

------------------------------- 9:00 PM; Trini's House ---------------------------

Trini: "I hope Jason gets here soon. We really need to go!"

Before Trini can pick up her phone, Jason's car arrives at her house. Then her gets out and rings the door bell. Then Trini opens the door.

Trini: "Hi Jason, it is so nice to see you again."

Jason: "Mutual feelings, Trini. We better head out for the road. Do you need help with your stuff?"

Trini: "That would be great."

Jason picks up Trini's luggage.

Jason: "Let me guess, Kimberly helped you pack."

Trini: "Very funny, Jason!"

Jason puts Trini's luggage in the car and they head off for the airport. After a bit of traffic, they get there at about 10:15 PM.

Trini: "I told Billy and Kimberly to meet up here. How about you?"

Jason: "Me to."

Not before long Zack shows up and runs up behind Jason's and Trini's back and jumps on them, scaring both of them.

Zack: "Ha ha, so I was right. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Jason: "Very funny Zach!"

Trini: "Wow, it is really cool to see you again!"

Zack: "I would have to say the same thing."

Jason: "I hope the others show up soon."

Before long Kimberly shows up.

Kimberly: "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT I'M SEEING YOU ALL AGAIN!"

Zack: "Well some things don't change. Kimberly is still full of energy even at Eleven a clock at night."

Kimberly: "Yeah not a lot has changed. Zack still has a lot to learn."

Jason: "Ah, the good old teasing. I liked this game so much."

Billy then appears in front of the four of them with out being seen.

Billy: "That is because we always let you win out of sorrow for you."

Zach: "Hey Jason, Billy just dissed you ... wait a minute Billy!"

Every one turns around and hugs him.

Trini: "I can't beleive it, I never thought that I would see you again!"

Kimberly: "I missed you so much!"

Zack: "Life is not the same with out the technology master!"

Jason: "Why didn't you ever tell me that you cam back to earth!"

Billy: "I promise I will tell you guys later. I'm sorry that I was late."

Jason: "It is ok. We should better get to our gate."

The five original rangers head towards the gate and get to their air port.

Before they really have a chance to talk or do anything the plane starts to board."

Jason: "Well guys, I've got a surprise. We are first class, so we can get on now."

The other four originals: "Sweet!"

They board onto the plane and take their seats. Though a flight attendant goes up to them.

FA: "Excuse me, can I speak to you for a second?"

Jason: "Sure."

FA: "I'm really sorry to do this, but I have to give your seats up to some body."

Jason: "Are there more seats available?"

FA: "I'm afraid not."

Jason: "Then why are we giving up our seats?"

FA: "The CEO is bringing his relative to Ranger Day and they need seats. Though we are going to give you money for any other flight you want."

Jason: "Great! Just great, they cancelled the first flight and then promised us another flight! So now we are getting kicked off again."

The other rangers hear what Jason is saying and try to convince him that he should just listen to what the flight attendant has to say. Jason relucatantly agrees, but before the rangers leave Bulk and Skull leave the Pilots's Cockpit.

FA: "Is there a problem, captains?"

Kimberly: "Captains? You guys are plane captains?"

Zach: "Bulk and Skull, no way."

Bulk and Skull smile at the rangers, say hello briefly, and then start speaking to the FA.

Bulk: "I believe there is a problem. You kicked our friends out of their seats."

Skull: "Yeah, you kicked them out."

FA: "I'm really sorry, but the CEO told me that he needed those seats."

Bulk: "Well, if you can't find an arrangement for our friends, we are not going to fly this plane."

Skull: "Bulk said it, if you aren't going to find a solution, we are going to say bye bye."

FA: "You can't do that, all these paying customers need to be able to California."

Skull: "Yeah, but our friends are also paying customers."

Billy: "Bulk and Skull thanks for your help, but we don't want to create any trouble."

Bulk: "No, your not doing anything wrong. You are our friends and this is what friends do for each other."

Skull: "Bulky said it."

FA: "Well, what do you suggest I do?"

Bulk: "Luckily for you, I have an idea. We have those seats in our cockpit. Our friends will sit there."

Skull: "Good idea, Bulk. I'll explain to them every thing they need to know."

FA: "Thank you for the help captains. I'll got get every one ready."

Kimberly: "Thanks for your help, Bulk and Skull."

Both of them: "No problem."

Bulk and Skull lead the original five rangers to the cockpit as all the FAs get the customers ready for take off.

--------------------------- Messegog's Fortress -----------------------

Elsa is at the lab and through her computer sees the original five rangers getting on the plane and leaving for California.

Elsa: "How interesting. I should tell my boss."

BCENTEREnd of Chapter 6/CENTER/B


	8. Rangers Collide Part 1

Chapter 7

BScene: Messegog's lab/B/CENTER

Elsa starts running around to find Messegog. She runs passed the lab room, passed the interrogation room, and passed the room which is always locked, which Elsa and Zeltrax can never find out why. Then she goes up to the mysterious room and sees Messegog.

Elsa: "Master, there is something that you should be informed about."

Messegog: "What is this information Elsa? I don't want to play any stupid game."

Elsa: "The Original five Power Rangers are headed up to Ranger day. They are all on the same plane."

Messegog: "This is perfect. Those Rangers are powerless. I can use them as hostage to force the Rangers to fork over their dino gems to me."

Elsa: "I'm happy I could be of service, Master."

Messegog: "You finally did something useful, but leave this room before you can screw any thing else up."

Elsa grants Messegog's wish and goes away.

Messegog: "If Elsa and Zeltrax don't screw any thing up, the end of the Power Rangers is very near."

He takes out a golden-circled staff and smiles.

Messegog: "Dr. Oliver won't be able to know what hit him the face because by then he will be gone."

------------------------------- Tommy's house -----------------------------

Tommy: "Hayley, it's been a couple of hours and you still can't find any thing. You should go home and get some rest."

Hayley: "Are you sure that you will be ok?"

Tommy: "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Hayley leaves. Just a few minutes after she leaves, Conner's car pulls in to Tommy's unofficial parking spot and Conner, Ethan, and Kira get out. Then they enter Tommy's house.

Tommy: "What are you guys doing here?! I don't want your folks to get worried!"

Conner: "Just because we are super heroes doesn't mean that we get to drop out of classes."

They take out their backpacks with paleontology notebooks in them.

Tommy: "Sorry, I forgot. Let me teach you what you missed the other day because that crazy dolphin type monster attacked the city during class."

Tommy starts lecturing them and besides Conner's zoning out every once in a while, Tommy is surprised that the lesson went so well.

Tommy: "Thanks for stopping by guys. You are good students."

Ethan: "Thank you."

Conner: "Oh Dr. O, can you do me a huge favor?"

Tommy: "What is it?"

Conner: "I need to pick up my cousin who flew in from New York just for Ranger Day. He is a big fan of paleontology and really likes your work. I was wondering if maybe you could come with me and speak to him for a while."

Tommy: "Why not. I would like to meet a fan of my work."

Conner: "Guys, is it ok if you tag along because I only have one car and I really need to pick him up."

Ethan: "Its fine, I already have gotten all of my work done for today, so I have some spare time on me."

Kira: "Ok, but this counts for making us even because of the time you had to drive me around in that crazy car chase a while ago."

Conner: "Thanks guys."

They all leave DR. O's house and head into Conner's car.

------------------------ Reefside International Airport -----------------------

All of the Original Rangers get off the plane and are actually still in one piece.

Jason: "Wow, Bulk and Skull are good pilots. I would have never expected them to be able to fly an air plane so well."

Zach: "Maybe Kimberly inspired them from that experience they had when you were flying with your Uncle Steve."

Bulk and Skull eventually get off the plane.

Bulk: "I guess you are here for Ranger Day."

Billy: "Affirmative!"

Skull: "Cool, we are going to be there to."

Bulk: "Maybe we can make arrangements to see each other."

Zach: "We can try."

They all move next to the left corner where the Dino Thunder Rangers go to the right corner to get a view of who is getting off the plane.

Conner: "There he is. Hey Jackson!"

The Rangers move over more to the center of the terminal, to meet Jackson.

Jackson: "Nice to see you, cousin!"

Conner: "Nice to see you to. Any way, I want you to meet Dr. Oliver."

Jackson and Tommy shake hands. Then Jackson who is so excited to meet Dr. Oliver, screams his name so pretty much any one can hear him.

Jackson: "Dr. Thomas Oliver, it is so great to finally meet you! I love your work!"

----------------------- The left corner -----------------

Jason: "Was I the only one who heard that, or did I just hear -"

Trini: "Tommy's name."

They turn around to look to see if what they beleive is true, but some people are blocking their vision.

-------------------- The Center -------------------

Tommy is speaking to Jackson, but when he thinks he hears Jason's voice his mind starts running off. He turns around a bit to make sure that his ears are not deceiving him, and Tommy sees Jason. Then he by accidentally screams a bit.

Tommy: "Jackson, is it ok if we head to baggage claim? I don't want you to miss your stuff and I think my students need to get home."

Jackson: "Sure."

Tommy starts power walking as fast as he can and his mind continues to run. He then starts speaking to him self.

Tommy: "I can't let them see me. I need to hide from them. It is supering important that they don't find out what happened to me. I especially can't see her. She makes me feel so weird."

----------------------- The Left Wing ------------------

People start to clear out of the Original Ranger's path and they can see Tommy power walking.

Jason: "No way! It's Tommy!"

Jason starts trying to catch up to Tommy.

Jason: "Tommy!"

------------------------- The Hall Way -----------------------

Tommy starts walking as fast as he can and looks really nervous.

Ethan: "Dr. O, are you ok?"

Kira: "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Tommy whispers to all three of his students.

Tommy: "This is really important! Make sure that those five people who are calling out my name can't see me or find me."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira nod their heads and start to help Tommy hide from the Original Power Rangers.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Hiding From the Past

Chapter 8

Conner, Ethan, and Kira are whispering to each other about a plan to help Tommy escape these people that they thought they have seen before. Mean while, a bit ahead of them. Tommy was making sure not to say any thing out loud and Jackson was keeping his voice down as well.

Ehtan: "Does any one have a good plan here? It looks like those people that Dr. O is trying to hide from have gotten off of the plane. That means that they are probally headed for baggage claim. It will be hard to hide Dr. O when we are there."

Kira: "Yeah, you bring up a good point Ethan. Still, there has to be something we can do. I mean thare has to be something."

Both Ethan and Kira look at each other and then at the same time, they look at Conner. Conner sees their looks and responds to them immedeatly in a whisper.

Conner: "Just because I am the Red Ranger, does it mean that I have to come up with the official plan?"

Ehan and Kira both look back at Conner and nod their heads yes and Conner tries to rebute, but Ethan responds first in a low voice.

Ethan: "I am sure that we can find it in Dr. O's book of 'Ranger Rules and Guidelines'. I am sure that Dr. O has one of those."

Kira: "Come on Conner. Please do this for us? I know that you can come through on this task. Please just think for one second."

Kira gives Conner a look and at first it seems to have no affect, but it soon does. Conner then gives himself a mental kick in the face and a mental note reminding himself to learn how to say no to a pretty girl.

Conner: "Okay, here is the plan. Though both of you guys owe me a big one and Dr. O owes me really really big one. Jackson is going to go Elliah's Diner. You guys will go there with Dr. O. I will go to baggage claim and act as a free car service for those people. When I am helping them with their baggage claim I will slip in Jackson's bag very quickly. When I drop them off, I will meet you at the diner. Though don't eat or leave with out me."

Kira: "That actually sounds like a good plan, Conner. Though do you need any thing? Are you sure that your car can fit six people plus baggage in it?"

Conner: "I need to borrow Ethan's hat and get a sign with one of the guy's names on it. Also I am getting my car fixed because off the drunk driver that crashed into my car. Remember I drove my uncles nine, well including the driver seat, Lexus. It has a trunk in the back as well."

Kira: "Sounds good to me. I will tell Dr. O about the plan."

Kira tells Dr. O the plan and he agrees with it. He then tells Kira, Jason's, name to use for the sign. Kira then tells it to Ethan and Conner and Ethan prints out a sign from his computer out one of the printers that a coffee store has and hands it to Conner."

Conner: "Nice job Ethan, I really like the sign. You are really quick at doing these things."

Ehtan: "You tell me what to do and I deliver. Remember, I am a computer 'geek'. This isn't even second nature to me."

Dr. O then goes up to Conner and pats him on the back and thanks him for the plan. He then tells Jackson what is going on, minus the whole trying to avoid people, and Jackson nods his head and leaves with every one else. Conner then puts on Ethan's driver looking cap and puts out the sign. Jason sees his name and approaches Conner.

Jason: "Hy, I am Jason. Were you looking for me?"

Conner: "Yes, um I am your driver for this evening. Do you want me to help you with your luggage so I can take you where ever you are going?"

Jason: "I don't remember ordering a car service to pick me up. If this is another one of Continental's tricks to get money from me, they won't be happy. How much money for the car?"

Conner: "It is already paid for. Some one secret said that you needed a car and then paid for it. I am not to speak of this persons name as he did not ask me to do so."

Billy: "Well can your car fit all of us and our luggage? Most cars are built to only hold five people and a small amont of luggage. You plus us equals six people. Not to mention all of the luggage we have."

Conner: "Not to worry, my friends. My car holds up to nine people, including me, and has a big trunk. I am sure that we can fit every thing that you need into a car."

Kimberly: "This sounds really awsome you guys. A free car that can pick alll of us plus our luggage up for free. Wow, who ever that person that paid for the car is definetly a good person."

Billy: "Affirmative, Kimberly."

As soon as Conner hears affirmative, he recognizes who all of these people are. They were Tommy's first team mates and that girl Kimberly was his ex-girlfriend. He now understood why Tommy was running away, but still didn't get why a great Power Ranger who got a long great with a team mates tried to run away from his past. He starts walking towards baggage claim and helps the former Rangers locate their luggage and put them onto luggage carts. While Trini is telling a story, Conner finds Jackson's bag and takes it. Though Jason notices what Conner is doing.

Jason: "It is not a really good idea to take some one elses luggage away. Are you stealing because that is not good?"

Conner: "No, I am not stealing. This is just my cousins bag. He just got here about ten minutes before you did. Though he gets motion sickness so he went to the doctors as soon as he got off of the plane. He asked me if I could take his luggage for him and I said yes. Of course, only if that is ok with you."

Zach: "No problem man. You are doing a good thing by helping our cousin out and thanks for helping us with our bags. With all of our stuff it could take hours to get every thing assorted out and ready."

Conner: "No problem, man. I am just doing my job. Now, what hotel are you staying at? If you need me to recomend you some places I can, but most places are booked up right now."

Jason: "Actually we are staying at the Reefside Central Marriot."

Conner nods his head as he knows exactly where he is going. He helps the Rangers carry their luggage into the car and starts driving the ex-rangers to their hotel. Though he has this feeling that this would not be the last time they would see each other.

End of Chapter 8


	10. Puzzling Past

Chapter 9

After Conner drove the ex-Rangers to their hotel he was getting ready to drive to Elliah's Dinner to meet up with his friends, when Jason tapped on the window. Conner wasn't paying so much attention before then, thinking about the former Power Rangers but Jason's knock made him concentrate. Conner gave himself a mental note to concentrate and to hide any knowledge he had about Jason and the others. He then opened the window and looked outside.

Conner: "Is there any way that I can help you out sir?"

Jason: "Yeah, I believe there is. You see my friends and I didn't eat on the plane or at the airport and even though it is late we are all really hungry. Do you know a good place to eat around here?"

Conner: "Why of course I do. There is this Kosher deli in the hotel, called Amilios. Probably one of the best delis in the US, and definitely a fan favorite here in Riverside."

Jason: "Thanks for the ride and for all of the help."

Conner: "No problem. Enjoy your stay in Reef side."

Jason "By the way, I didn't get your name before. Maybe I'll see you at Ranger Day."

Conner: "My name is Con-"

Before telling Jason his name Conner decided to use better judgement and lie about his name just incase Jason couldn't track him back to Tommy.

Conner: "My name is Conrad."

Jason: "Well I'm Jason. Nice to meet you Conrad. Hope to see you soon."

With that Conner closed the window and sped off to Eli's dinner to meet up with his friends and Jason went back to the hotel to tell his friends about the deli.

Jason: "Guys, our driver told me about this great deli that is down stairs in the hotel. It is opened to really late at night. I suggest we get some food there and then we go to sleep."

The rest of the Rangers agree as they go downstairs and order their food. Not before too long the food comes out and the Rangers dig in. They are really enjoying their meal and silently talk about their Glory Days and smile remembering them. Then Tommy comes up in the conversation and when all the Rangers just say his name they stop talking for a few moments.

Zach: "So, what happened to Tommy? Do any of you guys know? I looked for his numbers in the yellow pages and called four one one, but I couldn't find his number."

Trini: "Yeah, that is really strange. It is almost like he dropped off the face of the planet. He was good with hiding when he was with us, but nothing like this ever happened."

Billy: "I don't know either. He was one of the first people I was going to call when I got back home, but I couldn't find his number anywhere. It baffles me, like it does you guys."

Jason: "Yeah, but I know that he is still out there somewhere. I promise you guys that if something bad happened to him that I would feel it. We were bros and I just know that he is here somewhere. That was pretty strange tonight. Hearing someone call out his name at the airport."

Kimberly: "Not that I don't care about Tommy because I do guys, but can we talk about another subject. I am just getting a head ache from listening to a conversation about him. So lets talk about something else, maybe like Ranger Day, which is the reason why we came down here in the first place."

The Rangers all make small talk about the actual event, but decide that they would make plans to talk about it tomorrow. For it was really late at night and they were tired. They thanked the clerk for the meal as they paid for their food and then left the Deli. They all got their own key cards and went to their rooms. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner drove off until he reached Elliah's Dinner. He saw Tommy's black jeep and parked his car right next to it. Then Conner turned off the car and went inside the Diner, seeing his friends at a large table to the far right. When he got there he grinned as he saw that Trent was there as well.

Conner: "Hey, what are you doing here bro?"

Trent: "I was driving back from work when I saw Tommy's jeep. We stopped at a rest stop and he told me that you were having dinner here and asked if I wanted to tag along."

Tommy grinned as he saw Conner. He knew that he must have had mission success, which is what Tommy needed. He was just happy that Conner came through and did the job.

Tommy: "So, I am guessing that you had mission success. Nice job, Conner. Thanks for helping me avoid those five people. I needed to do that."

Conner told his teacher no problem and looked around for Jackson, but saw that Jackson was nowhere in sight.

Ethan: "If you are wondering where your cousin is, we dropped him off at your house. He was getting tired and he wasn't really hungry." Conner nodded in appreciation. Kira looked over Conner's shoulder and saw a waiter coming. The waiter then brought over a huge chocolate milk shake over to Conner, Ethan, and Kira's area.

Ethan: "This is to our boy, Conner McKnight. He was actually able to come through on something without screwing it up for once. Cheers!"

Ethan and Kira laughed a bit out loud and Conner gave them the glare which was known as "very funny." Tommy was laughing a bit as well, but to himself. That way he could laugh at his student without getting in trouble and that way it looked like he was still being mature. Conner started to whisper as he was interested on a topic. Everyone knew that this conversation was going to be a bit serious, but Conner looked at Tommy to let Tommy know that he knew who those five people were.

Conner: "So, what are you going to do about Ranger Day Tommy? I mean the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers lost their Powers. How will they make an appearance at Ranger Day?"

Tommy gave his infamous we will talk about tomorrow, but that everyone has to go home because he doesn't want their folks to worry about them speech. They were all a bit moody, but agreed to the terms and left for their homes. Conner left with Kira and Ethan in his car. They all lived pretty close by so it was no problem for him to drop them off. They were all enjoying themselves in the car. Trent also went back to his home, not really thinking about anything else. Though some one else was having a serious thinking car drive. Tommy knew that he just barely avoided the other five ex-Rangers at the airport and had that feeling that meant to him that he would see them again. Tommy was worried about what would happen and how he would avoid the team. For once he was happy that Messegog could be a distraction.

End of Chapter 9


End file.
